Midnight Visit
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Brian visits Justin when Babylon can't provide him what he needed-who he needed. Set during season 1 when Justin lives with Debbie.


**This idea has been running through my head for some time. It's time it saw the light. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my friends, ebbj9891 and m0t0b33.**

* * *

><p>The smell of weed roused me from my slumber.<p>

Shit.

Debbie was going to kill me.

Smoking pot under her roof was one of the rules that if I crossed, I'd end up on the streets.

In my drowsy state, I realized since I'd been asleep the smell shouldn't have been there. Not like I had any weed stashed anywhere. I'd tried stealing some from Brian, and he nearly broke my fingers.

_Then where is the smell coming from?_

_Is something on fire?_

I opened my eyes, and choked on my spit at the sight in front of me.

Brian was sprawled naked on the bed next to me, smoking from a small blunt, staring at the ceiling.

"Holy fuck! Brian!"

"Shh. Don't wake Debbie or Vic."

He was the picture of calm, while my heart was beating out of my chest. "How did you get here? _Why_ are you here?"

"Do you know how to fucking whisper?" He said quietly.

I nodded dumbly.

"Good. Then stop shouting!"

"B-but…you're here," I whispered, rolling closer to him. Even naked he managed to stay warm, and it was freaking winter outside. I knew it snowed, because I was looking out the window earlier until I realized Brian wasn't going to magically appear on Debbie's doorstep.

Apparently, my wish had come true, which brought me back to my initial question. "How did you get here?"

"The window. Don't worry. I've done it for years."

"You used to sneak in Michael's room?"

"Yes. I hope you're going to be better entertainment than him." He put out the blunt against the side of the nightstand, making me freak and slap his shoulder.

"Debbie will kill me!"

"Relax, she won't be able to tell one more burnt spot from the dozen others."

As I squinted at the nightstand's side, I realized he was right. "Huh. You were bad boys."

"Did you just figure that out? I must have been doing something wrong."

I rolled on top of Brian, resting my elbows on either side of Brian's head. "So I'm your midnight booty call? Did someone close Babylon?"

"I've had everyone there," he answered in a bored voice, palming my ass.

"You've had me too," I pointed out, chuckling.

"Are you saying no?"

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, no I'm saying yes. Shit. I'm happy you're here."

Brian smirked, moving a hand inside my pants and running a finger over my crack. I shivered from the first touch. It always made me feel like the first time.

He pushed my pants down, kicking them out of the bed for good measure. Then I heard the bottle of lube uncapping. The coldness made me squirm, earning me a slap from Brian.

I secretly loved it when he spanked me, but I'd never tell him, or he'd consider it advantage.

"Do I have to gag you?" he hissed in my ear as his fingers stretched me in delicious slow strokes.

His words only made me moan louder.

"For fuck's sake, Justin! Don't wake Debbie! This house has thin walls."

"Ugh! So good! Don't stop."

"Stay quiet," he demanded.

I nodded, burrowing my face in his neck. When he finally deemed me stretched enough, I heard the sound of foil ripping. My dick twitched in anticipation. I squirmed lower, biting hard on my lip when the tip of Brian's cock brushed against my hole.

"Quiet," he reminded me in a breathy voice. Then he pushed inside all the way.

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. Brian swallowed the groan that was about to escape me with a deep kiss. His hips thrust harshly into me. I battled his tongue, trying to communicate through the rough kiss how I felt being denied to make sounds, especially when he wasn't making it easier for me. He answered in rough strokes, letting me know how much he loved the game.

I decided to up his game by catching his arms above his head, fucking myself on his big cock, maintaining eye-contact.

Brian ripped his mouth from mine, gasping softly, his eyes rolling back.

Fuck. I made him feel that way.

Sadly, my small victory was short lived.

As fast as he lost focus, he regained it, grabbing my hips and turning me around, never breaking our contact. The bed squeaked under us. Then he started fucking me into the mattress. It seemed he no longer cared if anyone heard us. I sure as hell didn't care about anything at the moment—besides coming.

As if reading my mind, Brian squeezed the base of my dick. "Don't come yet."

I whimpered, slapping my hands on his sweaty back, arching off the bed, and trying to meet him thrust by thrust.

When my balls tightened further, I locked my ankles above his ass, trying to get the upper hand again. Brian resisted, but during my wrestling to push him on his back, I managed to make him slip out.

"Fuck." He cursed loudly, grabbing my legs roughly and propping them over his shoulders before diving back into me.

"God!" My arms bent over my head to grab the pillow. I quickly pressed it over my face to muffle the sounds I was no longer able to hold back.

Brian kept up the brutal pace, rubbing my dick in time with his strokes, until my whole body seized up and I came with a yell into the pillow. He kept moving for a few more moments, before collapsing half on top of me.

His sweaty body felt good against my own heated skin.

"You need to come for booty calls more often," I whispered.

He snorted, rolling away, pulling the condom off and tying it then with amazing precision he threw it in the trashcan.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked when he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Brian glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Home."

"Stay." I covered his hand which was gripping the sheet at his side.

He shook free from my grasp, and stood up. "I'll drive you to school in the morning if you want."

"Sure." I watched sadly as his glorious body got covered by clothes.

At least, I had the drive to school to look forward too, though, I wasn't sure if he'd actually come. He might have just said it to placate my whining.

Brian threw my sleep pants at my head. "Here, put them back. Debbie loves to barge in at the most inappropriate moments."

I smirked, remembering his story about Debbie walking in on him and Michael when they were young.

After putting my pants back on, I crawled out of the bed, walking to Brian who was standing at the window, looking down.

"How about you use the front door?" I suggested, terrified he could kill himself.

"How about not?"

"Come on. I don't want to have you on my conscience." I took him by the index finger and pulled him out of my room. I stopped just outside, making him bump into me. Putting my finger to my lips, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, before continuing down the stairs.

"You'd make an awesome James Bond."

"You think?" I beamed over my shoulder.

He poked his tongue out at me. "Careful with the fifth step. It squeaks," he added quietly.

Once in the entry hallway, I grinned at him, happy we haven't made any noise. It took skills to unlock the door without making sounds, but Brian managed. I had to learn how to do it, because it was on me to lock up.

"See you in a few hours," I whispered.

Brian rolled his eyes, pulling me closer and kissing me deeply. When he let me go, I stumbled into the coat hanger making the shoehorn fall.

"Twat!"

I looked worried toward the stairs, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here bright and early to pick you up." Saying that, Brian turned around and went to his car.

Still shaken after the horrible noise the shoehorn had made, I locked up, not even caring the click resounded in the otherwise quiet house. On my way upstairs, I stepped exactly on the squeaky part of the fifth stair, but still didn't care.

Back in my room and in bed, I sighed in relief. I rolled around, hugging the pillow to my chest and burrowing my nose in the spot Brian had stayed.

The next morning, I went downstairs only after I was ready for school, with my bag packed. I had no idea when Brian would arrive so I had to be prepared.

"Good morning!" I sat next to Vic, grinning.

"Someone's chipper this morning," he commented, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Someone looks freshly fucked," Debbie muttered, coming with a plate toward me. She held it out of my reach, narrowing her eyes. "Next time you get a midnight visitor, you should take the hint about being gagged, Sunshine."

I turned red. Fuck. She heard us.

"And you could throw him out the window when you're done with him," she added, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" I jumped up, ready to escape more embarrassment.

Brian lowered his sunglasses when I opened the door, scrutinizing me. "She knows. What did you do to give us away?"

"I didn't do anything! She heard us!"

We walked inside the house, and I wanted to hide behind Brian when Debbie appeared in front of us with her hands on her hips.

"Don't start shouting before I had coffee," Brian muttered, dodging her. "Hi, Vic!"

"Morning, Brian." He smiled over his paper.

I gave Debbie an innocent smile and went back to the table, ready to eat. Brian was leaning against the counter, drinking coffee, his eyes on me.

Fuck. The way he stared at me made me want to rip my clothes off, then _his_ clothes, and have my way with him right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"If you want to fuck him, take him back to your place, asshole! Some people like to sleep at night here," Debbie told Brian.

"It's not my fault he can't be quiet. His mother skipped the lesson about being polite from WASP Upbringing 101."

I glared, throwing a piece of pancake at him.

Brian freaked, scrubbing at his suit. "Watch the Armani, you little shit!"

I dipped a small piece of pancake in chocolate, ready to test my theory.

"I wouldn't do that," Vic whispered. "I'm quite fond of you, and Brian is going to kill you if chocolate gets on his clothes."

"Let's go. I don't have the whole day." Brian pulled me up by the ear, shoving me in the general direction of the front door.

In the car, Brian turned the volume high, clearly meaning we weren't going to talk.

It was funny since the song on the radio was a horrid Spice Girls song Daphne loved, and I hated it. Sadly, I knew the lyrics, and I planned to have fun with that.

At the chorus I found myself singing along, "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."

Brian threw me a death glare, changing the channel.

"The young generation's taste in music is so fucking questionable!"

"I don't like any stupid wannabe artist from today," I told him, firmly.

"You were just singing that shit!"

"Daph loves the band. Don't blame me for being subjected to listening to them every day…or every other day."

He rolled his eyes, before a smirk appeared on his face. "I remember," he said slowly, catching my eye. "You like Beatles."

"How do you know that?" I was surprised he knew so much about me. I thought he didn't give a shit about what I enjoyed.

"Your mom brought me a copy of Yellow Submarine along with your clothes. Have you forgotten?"

I cringed, covering my face with my palms. I couldn't believe she'd done that to begin with.

Time to change the subject. "Are you picking me up, too?"

"Do I look like your fucking driver? I know you're a spoiled brat, but you need to get used to the way us mere mortals live."

I scowled, folding my arms across my chest.

Then a song I absolutely loved started on the radio and it was my turn to up the volume. It was the new Backstreet Boys song. I absolutely loved the part in the beginning when AJ was talking to the girl about his phone's battery being low as an excuse of being home late.

Being stopped at a red light, Brian openly gaped at me for knowing every word.

"This is so you!" I exclaimed mid-song.

An eyebrow rose in amusement.

I continued singing, and only when the song ended, I answered. "It's what you usually say to Michael when he won't come to Babylon. You even told me that a few times."

"You're crazy."

"Not in the same context, of course. You don't do boyfriends," I quoted.

"Damn right I don't."

I leaned closer, kissing his cheek soundly. "But you do me. Many, many times."

"If you keep being a brat, I will _never_ do you again."

"Promises, promises. You'll come begging for my ass."

"After last night? Never." He shot me a glare. "If you want booty calls, you know where I live."

"So you admit it was a booty call," I cried victoriously.

"I told you, I got bored at Babylon. I had everyone."

_How hard can it be to say he missed me?_

Parking in front of the school, he sat there not moving. After a few minutes, he turned to me. "Do you plan on ever leaving my car, or do I have to shove you out?"

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I'm having a strong sense of dejà-vu."

"Please," I whined, leaning closer and stroking his cheek.

"If I say yes, would you quit it?"

"Maybe?" I planted wet kisses along his neck.

"Did your mom skip the lesson about teasing too?" Brian caught my face between his thumb and middle finger. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Say yes. See you at Woody's around seven?"

"How about ten at Babylon? You need to do your homework," he said mockingly.

I bit my thumb. Ten o'clock meant about one hour and a half of fun, because Debbie had set me a curfew. Brian didn't know about it. I never told him, afraid he'd laugh.

"Well?" Brian gave me a long look.

"I can't stay long."

"It's Saturday tomorrow."

"So that means I can have a sleepover?" I grinned.

"Who said anything about taking you to the loft?"

I pouted. "I need to be back at Debbie's by midnight," I blurted out, looking away.

He caught my jumbled words because the asshole was laughing his head off. "Cinderella, there you are!"

I sputtered, hitting him in the arm with my fist, not enough to hurt him, but to make a point.

Brian leaned over me, opening the door. "See you tonight," he said softly, before pushing me out of the car.

I beamed. "Are we having a sleepover? Just so I know to pack a different shirt for tomorrow."

"I taught you well." It was all he said.

After I closed the door behind me, our eyes met one last time and I knew I was going home with him tonight. Then he was driving away and I was skipping to Daphne who was waiting at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Let me know.<strong>

**I have a few other o/s prepared. ;)**


End file.
